


a flowered suit

by fauxghost



Series: Carry On Countdown (2018) [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, They just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxghost/pseuds/fauxghost
Summary: "Baz is standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing – I swear to Merlin – a flowered suit."Rainbow tweeted this line from Wayward Son and I had to write a drabble about it, featuring domestic fluff and Simon and Baz always being in awe of each other.





	a flowered suit

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown prompt: costumes/dress up!

**SIMON**

It’s not that I’m dreading the ball. Things have been good lately, with Baz and me. Really good. After everything that happened last winter, I’m finally starting to feel normal again, or as normal as I can be considering the circumstances. At least I didn’t have to go through it alone. Baz and Penny have been like constants in my life – Penny, because she’s always been, and Baz, well, because he wants to be.

_He wants to be._

I’m still getting used to it, even though we’ve been dating for ten months and we’re currently picking out suits to wear to a ball together.

The ball is an annual event for the Old Families. I can’t help but picture it as some kind of ritualistic meeting in the middle of the woods, held to plot their domination of the World of Mages, but Baz says it’s just a boring party where everyone looks fancy and pretends to like each other.

“It’s more a of a get together, really.” Baz had said when he introduced the idea of us going as a couple.

“It’s a  _ball_ , Baz.” I countered. “It’ll have dancing, expensive suits… and multiple people who hate me, remember?”

“And guess what else?“ He whispered, leaning over to give me a quick peck on the neck. “The food will be exquisite.”

I shivered, and I honestly couldn’t say if it was because of Baz’s close proximity or the thought of a Pitch-style banquet. “Fine.”

He grinned smugly, and kissed me again.

Now we’re at a shopping center, trying on suits that Baz has insisted on paying for. Well, _he’s_ trying on suits. We’ll have to pick one out for me and then tailor it for my wings to fit through after buying it. It’s a hassle. I had to get out of the dressing room for a moment, with the excuse of stopping by a cafe.

I feel comfortable with Baz. Completely. But the idea of showing up at his family’s ball is the most intimidating thing I’ve had to face since the dragon. As far as I know, Baz’s father isn’t too keen about the fact that I’m dating his son, and Merlin knows how his Aunt Fiona feels about it. I’m still trying to find my grip on things, living without magic, and nothing sounds less like the right place for me than a ball with the Old Families, some of the most magical people in the world. Every time I think about it, I picture myself awkwardly fumbling on the dance floor, or knocking over a delicate ice sculpture with my wings.

Baz told me there probably won’t be ice sculptures, but knowing his own family’s extravagance, he didn’t sound too sure.

“Maybe I am dreading the ball.” I mutter to myself.

The barista looks at me. “Sorry, what?”

I hadn’t realized I was at the front of the line. “Oh – um, can I get a pumpkin mocha breve? And one sour cherry scone, please?”

On my way back to the store, gripping Baz’s drink with one hand and my already half-devoured scone with the other, I try to get my nerves under control. I want to do this. If not for me, then for Baz. He puts on a confident front, but I know he’s just as worried as I am about bringing the ex-Chosen One to a family gathering. He’s the last Pitch heir, for Crowley’s sake. In their view, it’s like he’s choosing me over carrying on the family name.

It’s funny. From an outside perspective, we couldn’t be more wrong for each other, but when I’m with him, everything feels right. _Because we match._ The thought warms me as I enter the dressing room, and then I turn the corner and almost drop my scone.

Baz is standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing – I swear to Merlin – a flowered suit. It’s dark blue, with a vibrant rose pattern, the flowers varying between shades of peach and deep red. He wears it with a matching peach colored shirt underneath, and the first few buttons are undone, creating an open view of his chest. My heartbeat speeds up as he runs a hand through his hair.

Then he catches eyes with me in the mirror. “That was quick.”

I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

He turns to me, and he looks even more stunning when facing me with a humble, confused expression. “Snow?”

“Baz, you’re–” I stammer. “Er– that’s, uh… that’s a suit.”

“How observant of you.” He looks at my evident blush and starts grinning mischievously, humility fading into smugness.

I clear my throat, handing him the drink. “Here.”

Baz makes a point of letting his hands linger on mine as he takes it from me. With a low voice and a glint in his eyes, he asks, “Do you like this one?”

“It’s…” I make the mistake of looking him up and down, taking in the way the suit is perfectly fitted to his body, the way the colors stand out against his pale skin. “Yeah, it’s… nice.”

“It’s not my usual taste.” Baz says, glancing back at the mirror. “I thought it would make you laugh, but I suppose don’t mind this response, either.”

“What response?” I ask casually, through a bite of scone.

“Snow,” He scoffs, “You’re blushing like I do after draining a deer.”

“Baz!” My eyes widen as I look around the dressing room, making sure no one else is around while Baz chuckles. “Ugh. I’m _not_ blushing.”

Raising his eyebrows skeptically, he takes a long sip of the sugary drink. “If you would hurry up and pick out a suit, I’m sure I’d blush just as much.”

I feel my cheeks heat up even more. We’re still like this, flustered messes, even after months of being boyfriends. (Absolute wrecks, the both of us.) “I don’t think I could pull off a flowered suit like you can, darling.”

He always melts a little when I call him that, but he covers it up with more bravado. “Well, we aren’t going to show up in matching suits, love. That would be a fashion travesty.”

“Are you gonna wear that one?”

Baz doesn’t falter. “If you keep looking at me like that, yes.”

I roll my eyes, but I’m smiling. “What will your family think?”

“I’m the last Pitch heir.” He shrugs. (He picked up that habit up from me.) “They won’t say anything.”

“So, you’re not nervous?”

“I think you’re nervous enough for the both of us.”

I frown at him in response, still slightly distracted by the way he looks in the suit. Maybe the fact that he’s willing to show up to a family party wearing something like that, with his hand in mine, shows that he’s come a long way. We both have.

“I’m a little nervous.” Baz admits, adjusting his suit and looking at me in the mirror’s reflection. “But there’s nothing they can say or think that would make me feel any differently about you, and that’s really all that matters, isn’t it?”

“You say that like we’re the only two people in the world that matter.”

“Are we not?”

“Penny.”

“You make a good point.” He laughs to himself, and then grabs one of the suits out of a pile of options we found for me. “How about this one?”

It’s a plain gray suit, similar to the one I borrowed from Baz to wear to the Grimm-Pitch’s family dinner all those months ago. “I don’t know… don’t you think it looks a bit dull, compared to yours?”

“You could never look _dull_ , Simon Snow.” He says, and then leans in to give me a soft kiss. His lips taste like cinnamon. “You’re the sun.”

 

We end up buying the suits, to our mutual delight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> my twitter: @waywardbaz


End file.
